


Cursed Drabbles and Ficlets from the discord

by mtapfan



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtapfan/pseuds/mtapfan
Summary: There is a discord group made by people on tumblr, which has already spawned some, um, questionable content, and I'm sure will spawn more in future. And, well, why not share the love, right?This is a collection of short things with little context! There will be implied adult situations! Click at your own risk!
Relationships: Higgins/Arlo, Merlin/Lee, Presley/Antoine, Presley/Arlo, Russo/Arlo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Again, this is going to be odd 100 word drabbles, ficlets, or random scenes that were spawned by things said in the discord. There will be Higglo, Preslo, and Prestoine. This is your last chance to back out before you start needing brain bleach


	2. Higglo

Arlo watched as Higgins walked into Ruin Two, and quickly walked across the grass and up the stairs. He slipped inside the huge doors, then punched in the emergency code to lock them after him. He felt slightly guilty for using the code, meant only for when the Corps were surveying the ruins for damage, but what was the point of being in charge if he couldn't break the rules every now and then? 

Taking a moment to adjust to the dimly lit space, he listen to the sound of Higgins' footsteps as they crossed the open space, then the quick ting of his pickaxe starting to swing. He jumped down from the platform, landing almost silently thanks to years of practice, and then carefully made his way over to where Higgins was just visible behind an outcrop. 

Casually pushing up his sleeves and folding his arms across his chest, he leaned against the wall before he would be within the builders line of sight, and smirked. 

"Hi Higgins."


	3. Prestoine

"I'm heading off to lunch now," Antoine said, turning and walking to the gap in the desk so he could fetch his wallet from the little shelf there. "I'm meeting Sonia and Emily, so I might be a little later getting back."

"Not so fast there Antoine, you haven't finished your paperwork."

Antoine blinked at Presley, then turned back to look at the small stack of requests on the desk next to the book of seasonal prizes. He sighed, and walked back into the desk space to quickly flick through them, then dropped them again.

"Oh, these? I'll finish going through them when I get back."

He turned once more to walk out, only to find Presley standing in the gap, legs spread wide and arms folded, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

"No, I'd like you to do them now. I know how long your lunches can last.”

Antoine sighed heavily, eyes flicking to the clock on the wall as he made some calculations, before a smirk stretched across his face. He closed the distance between him and his boss, and reached out to start playing with his trouser fastenings.

“What if I promise to make it up to you in that special way you love when I get back?”

The way Presley’s fists clenched, rumpling his usually pristine jacket, was all the answer Antoine needed before he circled around the older man, making sure to rub against him as much as possible, before he make his way out of the guild.


	4. Preslo

"Hey Pres, I've got a job for ya," Arlo purred as he kicked open the guild door, eyes snapping straight to the Guild's Commissioner sitting at his desk across the room. He stood aside as Antoine sighed heavily and hopped over the desk, walking past him and out the door with a muttered grumble, and then a muffled yelp when Arlo swung the heavy door closed before the clerk had crossed the threshold. 

He stalked towards Presley, letting his hands fall to the belts wrapped around his waist, and leaned his hip against the desk next to the older man, who had kept his eyes trained on his paperwork. 

"A job, Arlo?" 

"Yeah, a job. The usual one, if you're interested?" 

He waited a breath, then another, enjoying the song and dance of the game they'd been playing with each other for months now, before Presley slowly turned in his chair to face him, and shot his hands out to grip the belt loops of Arlo's trousers, pulling him forward before his nimble fingers reached for his fly. 

"I'll never turn down a job from the Captain, so long as the pay is right."


	5. Russlo

Arlo groaned, lifting an arm that felt limp as a noodle off the bed beneath him to drape over his face, hiding his eyes. He was panting in a way he hadn’t in years. Not since he’d taken the fight to become Captain and had to defend himself against the entire Corps team of the time.

A quiet chuckle had his lips twitching though, before radiated heat spread along his entire side, and a hand settled on the skin of his exposed stomach.

“Damn Russo. I’ve not had a workout that good in forever.”

“Oh? I wouldn’t have thought that. You certainly kept up well enough. Your stamina is truly impressive.”

Arlo lifted his arm as high as it would go as he rolled his head towards Russo, and playfully glared at him. Russo didn’t even look out of breath, damn him. They’d been going at this for what felt like hours, and while he had a light sheen of sweat across his forehead, he still looked like he could keep going.

“Thank you. Means a lot coming from you. Think you’ll be free again same time next week?”

Russo hummed quietly. Pulling his hand back he rolled over and off the bed in a single fluid motion, and picked up his glasses from the side table. Arlo watched as he looked around his small bedroom for the clothes that had been hastily discarded earlier as he thought.

“Yes, I should be free to help you train more next week. Though next time, I hope we will actually do some training related to the Flying Pigs, as well as what we covered today.”


	6. Higglo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some of these chapters aren't going to be fully fleshed out ficlets, but more like this where I've roughly outlined what happens in a scene.
> 
> This one would happen before the first Higglo, and probably what started the whole things they have with each other

Higgins posting a commission for the corps to go get something from one of the lower levels of the sewer plant, but then kind of forgets and heads in there to one of the upper levels a few days later, b ecause he's capable enough to do the first floor, at least

And as he walks in, there's Arlo, just leaving, dragging one of the big engines behind him

Only he's not seen Higgins yet, standing in the doorway, shrugging off his jacket, and wiping his sweaty hair from his face

And Higgins is just.... stood there

Staring, unable to tear his eyes away from Arlo's dark hair, and the muscles in his arms

Until Arlo looks up, and gives him that bright smile

And in his chipper voice, tells him he's all done with his commission, he’ll leave it at his workshop

And Higgins is all flustered as Arlo walks past, and tries to thank him, but it comes out all gruff and caustic  and sarcastic, and Higgins winces because he didn't mean to sound like that

But Arlo simply laughs it off, since he's so used to Higgins being like that, and it wasn't like he expected thanks from him anyway

And he says as much, which makes Higgins chest feel all _weird_

And he ends up leaning against the wall after Arlo has gone, then slowly sliding down it until he's sitting on the floor, clutching the front of his shirt, and _wheezing_


	7. Merlee

You know how Merlin dates you that one time, so you can get the camera off of her?

What if she decides she wants to learn something from Lee? Or she wants something from the church?

So she starts dating him. But she thinks of it as more.... Research

And Lee is kinda dubious at first, but he slowly starts to open up to her. Their debates become less heated

And Merlin  _ can _ have something approaching a sense of humour,  so she starts to relax a little,  and their debates turn into playful banter

They even start to have inside jokes

But then the thing Merlin wants?

It's available

And reality kicks back in

And she remembers that ah, yes, this was an experiment

I've gathered my data

No need to drag this out further

And she thanks Lee for his time

And sends him a letter a few days later, like she does with the player

Only when she goes back to work, there's something..... missing

She can't stop thinking about him,  and how for a while there, she forgot about the experiment

And it continues for a few days, until she gets so mad, she stomps out of the research centre and through town, and she's half way up the hill to the church before someone from the corps catches up to her

(because someone heard her screaming about "Damn that irritating man", so they thought she was on the war path)

And the corps are calling out to her, but she ignores them because Lee is walking down

And she stomps right up to him, grabs his face, slaps him and then _immediately_ kisses him


End file.
